


Finding what is yours

by 12345sad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Powerful Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12345sad/pseuds/12345sad
Summary: I hope you all enjoy this work . I would like to say that English is my second language and that if there are any mistakes please forgive me.Thanks





	1. Sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this work . I would like to say that English is my second language and that if there are any mistakes please forgive me.Thanks

The sunlight beamed through the window, waking Stiles from his endless nightmare. He was sure that he was dead but just like any other day he woke with his heart beating and being alive to live through another hell day. After trying to recall his nightmare and failing again Stiles starts to get ready for school.  
He gets downstairs and starts to make the healthy breakfast for himself and his cholesterol high dad. After making a low cholesterol and healthy breakfast he waited for his dad to come down. His dad ready in his Sheriff uniform came down the stairs with a grim expression the question was same as every day. ‘’Did you sleep well?’’ even though the Beacon Hills Sheriff was fully aware of his son’s sleepless night he still asked like a compulsory ritual. And the answer was same as well. ‘’Yeah’’

The Sheriff have lost hope and he could no longer fix his broken son .So he hoped someone would and unknown to him , the wheel of fate has already started spinning.


	2. Unusual Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles had a dream instead of a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ,guys thank you for reading this .As I said before my English is not perfect. However, I would like you guys to read the second chapter.  
> Thank you for the kudos and more kudos are welcome .  
> Also if you guys find any mistakes feel free to let me know in the comments as I will try my best to improve it .
> 
> PLEASE, COMMENT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.  
> ALSO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU GUYS NEED AN UPDATE. THANKS  
> THANK YOU :)

Stiles walked into the normal but hateful chemistry lesson with Mr. Harris. But he was stopped with the same glare as ever.  
‘’You are late Mr. Stiliknski ’’ Harris said with his booming and commanding voice. But he did not have the desired effect on his favourite-scolding student.  
‘’Sorry for being late sir’ Stiles said in his defeated voice; he did not have the energy to take part in an unnecessary fight with Harris.  
‘’Do not repeat this Mr. Stilinski and take your seat.’ Harris said with a sad expression as he could not fight with his favourite-scolding student.  
Stiles sat in his usual seat at the back, looking forward to another boring lesson. Harris started with his covalent and ionic bond structure and their difference but after 20 seconds Stiles had fallen asleep.

 

Stiles was standing on the vast meadow, alone with just the whistling wind to accompany him.  
‘Ah today’s dream is different’ he thought with a little hope while he started to aimlessly walk through the meadow, it soon changed to a desperate run as to not get captured by those nightmares, he ran, ran and ran.  
Finally,he stopped. But he was no longer surrounded by the vast meadow but by the deep green forest. He frantically looked around to identify something similar but nothing was similar and everything was strange. He had no clue as to where he was, suddenly something moved, he turned his head with the fear he only had in his sleepless nightmares. ‘Oh, it was just the change in scenery nothing had changed from the usual nightmares’ Stiles thought as the little hope he had was shattered into pieces. But to his surprise, he did not see his father with blood pouring out or his best friend with a broken head instead he saw a black wolf ‘but there was no wolf in California’ Stiles thought as he took some cautious steps backward. However, the curious Stiles could not stop himself from staring into the eyes of the wolf. The wolf had deep blue irises and as sure as it could Stiles thought that those eyes had the depth of the Ocean.  
Stiles woke up from his unusual dream from the hard hit of Harris’s lethal weapon- the chalk  
‘Mr. Stilinski that is a detention’ Harris said with a smirking face.


End file.
